


Truth mirror.

by galacticghost



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticghost/pseuds/galacticghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a mirror that exists that tells the past present and future, it gives you rules and demands to change your life if it's not too late, what if it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this story is 100% mine, it's based on a dream I had a couple nights ago, I thought the idea was cool so I decided to document it, sorry if there's grammar problems in it.

Sterling was a young man, he was an alchoholic with a troubled past, he had lost his mother and grandmother and his dad left him when he was three years old.  
Sterling had been running his whole life, running from pain, running from his past, running from his future and running from the truth.  
Sterling had heard about the mirror in the center of town, it was inside a building, surounded by velvet ropes and wine colored curtains to secure the mysticism.  
Many people believed in this mirror, people believed it could tell your past, present and future and many people have been given orders by the mirror, others believed if you do not follow through with the demands the mirror had given you, misfortune would occur, your life would be left in ruins.  
Sterling had everything and nothing, he had a house, he had clean water and food, he also had mental health issues and not much faith in himself or others.  
Sterling had told a couple of people about his plans to visit the mirror in an attempt to gain any sort of guidance, he was warned over and over again of the dangers, the people he told were aware of the fact that Sterling was not one to follow through with orders, they knew he was a rule breaker.

It was a cold, icy morning in the middle of January, today was the day, he walked to the center of town where a large building stood, hundreds of people crowded outside, roses in hand, many people believed in giving offerings to the mirror, Sterling did not, Sterling did not respect the mirror, he wanted guidance but he didn't respect it, this is how he treated everyone in his life, this would be his downfall.

Sterling walked in, not as many people were inside as they were outside, not many people were brave enough to visit the mirror itself but they came in contact with it from afar,  
the last man that was in the room was finished, he had tears in his eyes and a bright red rose in his right hand, he walked out after kneeling down and paying his respects.  
Sterling had signed a paper agreeing that no matter what happened the owners of the mirror and the building are not responsible, Sterling didn't pay attention to the many warnings, he quickly signed the paper and moved on, he stepped inside the room and closed the velvet wine colored curtains behind him.  
Sterling inhaled deeply, shut his eyes and rested his right hand on the glass.  
'Hello.' The mirror read, Sterling nodded and answered softly, ''hello''  
'I will tell you, the things you need to hear, this is urgent, please listen, also know, I can put you in danger, you are young, foolish, misguided'  
Sterling was rolling his eyes as the mirror read off insults, they weren't insults though, they were the truth.  
'Sterling, quit running, you have been running too long, you are going to run to the wrong thing, please listen to someone for once.'  
Sterling was regretting coming here, he could of just listened to his grandfather talk if he wanted to be lectured.  
'Your past is devastating, your present is in turmoil, your future... oh dear'  
Sterling went pale as he read the next line of text on the mirror.  
'Your future is here, your future is not good, there is no future, you need to leave now, quit running, go now, please, go, death is here, he's come please go.'  
Sterling's face was drained of all color he wasn't sure what to believe but he felt like he was going to be sick, he felt vulnerable and exposed, he ran out of the room and busted open the curtains running outside of the building and ran home.  
Sterling sat for a while as he drank, he drank as much as he felt like drinking, he felt loose and social he knew deep down though, something was very wrong.  
Sterling stumbled his way to the nearest bar and club by his small run down house, out of the corner of his eye he saw a black, faded, shadow like figure.  
Sterling walked in and ignored his peripheral vision.  
Drink one, it's closer.  
Line of cocaine, it's touch his arm.  
Kisses shared by unknown strangers, it's breathing down his neck.  
Hit one, punch two, kick three, it's taken over him. No more running.


End file.
